It is desirable, particularly for outdoor lighting, to maximize the area illuminated by a single light source so as to minimize the number of sources required to illuminate a prescribed area. Particularly for outdoor security lighting use, it is also desirable to utilize high intensity discharge lamps (such as low and high pressure sodium lamps) or fluorescent lamps, both of which are linear or elongated light sources. These light sources are desirable because of their relatively high intensity light output. One way to achieve maximum area coverage, of course, would be to support such a source vertically, concentrically surrounded by a light-transmitting shield, to thereby obtain coverage of 360.degree.. Such an arrangement, however, eliminates any possible use of a reflector to intensify the emitted light. Thus, although a 360.degree. beam is provided, the useful intensity from that beam falls off beyond a relatively short distance from the source. Therefore, light fixtures employing reflectors have been used almost exclusively for outdoor security lighting so as to increase the "throw" of the emitted beam. An example of such a fixture is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,616 to Seidman. In that patent, the disclosed reflector is semi-cylindrical in shape and serves to intensify the emitted beam and significantly increase its "throw". However, the beam angle is relatively narrow (i.e. considerably less than 180.degree.) so that it is often necessary to use plural lamps to achieve full area coverage. It is also desirable, in the case of outdoor security lighting, to provide a fixture which can be easily re-directed in any dimension to change the beam direction. For example, the afore-mentioned Seidman patent discloses a mounting arrangement for a lamp fixture wherein the fixture can be rotated to any position in a full 360.degree. range about an axis parallel to the elongation dimension of the lamp. However, this flexibility is provided in only one dimension.
Other desirable features for outdoor lighting fixtures are ease in mounting, ease in electrical interconnection and ease in maintenance.